Movement of cargo, especially movement of cargo by individuals, may involve a cargo box attachable to a carrying vehicle or other moving object. For various reasons, it is sometimes desirous to carry more cargo in a vehicle than the vehicle is designed to carry. In other instances, it may be desirous to carry cargo in a vehicle, but keep normal cargo carrying spaces of the vehicle at less than full capacity.
Whatever the reasons, cargo boxes with space for carrying cargo are often attached to vehicles. Cargo boxes may be convenient in that they allow additional carrying space, but they can also add additional drag to the vehicle or moving object to which the box is attached. In the case of vehicle cargo boxes, the added drag has the potential to decrease the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, the maneuverability of the vehicle and/or otherwise affect the performance of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a cargo box attachable to a vehicle or other moving object that can reduce (minimize) the amount of added drag on the vehicle or object caused by the box.